One In A Million: Part 2
by JimmyRocket
Summary: In our previous episode, Bolt arrives in the real world where only a kid named Bradly can see him. He runs away from his life, and now struggles with surviving as well as trying to get along with Bolt, his only existing friend. But now as they try to avoid the past, they manage to delve deeper into themselves and into an unknown turn of events that neither of them will see coming!
1. Disterbing Message

The silence was earsplitting.

The shock that ran through the home was indescribable. Right after that painful phone call, every single soul in the Miller household was silent. And for a long time it stayed that way.

They had just received the news that their beloved White Shepard had been blown out of existence by some lightning that afternoon. His body wasn't found anywhere near the area it took place.

Tears welded in Penelope's eyes, as she leaned into her mother's arms, crying over the news. Her dog was gone, and there was nothing to do. No way to have stopped it. All she could think was it was her fault. She was the one who caused this accident, by simply not being around to warn her canine companion that a storm was raging. And that it had the power to simply disintegrate a close friend.

Mittens the black feline lay on the couch, with her front paws dangling off the edge of the cushion. She was stoked beyond words, and couldn't muster a single thought in her head. It was all so confusing that Bolt wanted to run into the open field in the first place. She should have warned him, but she had a feeling that he didn't know what he was doing. The thought had engulfed her with a knot in her throat, and a close to tears emotion that she hadn't experienced ever since she was left by the only family she knew.

The brown hamster, next to her was indeed petrified. Gawking, and staring at the man who stood in the room. The investigator who had given the news to them. The unfortunate news of the incident. The witness stood next to him, him being the only one who had seen it that they knew of. He nodded and made unorthodox hand gestures as he spoke, but no one in that home was able to make words out of the noises from his mouth. If anything, he was just as loud to their ears as a tap of a pencil, on a padded tablecloth.

The investigator put his hand on the man's shoulder. "I think our work here is concluded." He turned to the rest of them. "I'm truly very sorry about this. I even wish I had been there, to have stopped this from occurring. Even I feel guilt, from that one time I knew that dog."

He remembered. That walk he took with his giant partner German Shepard police dog. The time when he stopped near a park, sometime when he was off duty. Running right up to him was a white canine, with a ball in his mouth.

He leaped next to the man, and let go of the ball, once it was placed unexpectedly into his hand. He smiled and when he saw the girl running up to him, she took a breath, and laughed. "Oh, hey Mr." She looked around. "Bolt, where did you put the ball? Don't you still want to play?"

The man looked down at the Shepard as and winked. Bolt's tail wagged. He loved to do pranks like this on his person. She was the finest to prank, but in a good way.

"We'll have to find it then." He said, as he rubbed his dog's head. He arched over his German Shepard, and whispered, still loud enough for others to hear. "Have you seen it, Julia?" At that time, Julia reached her head behind the man, and took the ball from his hand, and dropped it to the ground as it rolled to Penny's feet. The man laughed. "Ha, she always has a little crime solving in her, even if she's off duty like me. He patted her head again. "She's a very good girl."

Penny picked up the tennis ball, giggling as she bounced it. "You've done a very nice thing today, Julia. Thank you." She laughed again. "Bolt put you up to this?"

He shrugged, but playfully sighed. "He had but one choice. And apparently I was the one he chose to hide it." He rubbed Bolt's head with his free hand. "He does that a lot, huh?"

Penny smiled. "Aw, he's just a silly dog. My best friend, what else to do?" She motioned for Bolt to come, and he stepped off the porch. She waved at the man. "Bye." She said, as she ran off to play with Bolt.

*

This however was too much to bear. The dog that treated him like a friend, running up to him, and immediately letting him into a part of a little game, as if he had known the man to be a playful person, instead of a stranger on a park bench.

He may have even gotten to a new level of emotion when he stopped himself. "We'd better get going." He slapped the Witness's back twice, before exiting the front door, followed by the other man. The house was now empty of all possible noise. What seemed to have formerly been quiet with the men's talking, was now exploding a silence in Penny's ears.

***

Mittens was awakened by a soft nudge on her side. She looked over seeing that hamster ball right next to her. The lights were out, she realized everyone in the house must be asleep right now. Only the moonlight shown through the windows.

She turned toward Rhino, trying to act casually she nodded her head upward, in a greeting manor. Rhino slumped in the ball. "I- uh," He wiped his face with his stubby arm. "I couldn't sleep."

Mittens nodded again, "Not blaming you." She tried to smile, but it wasn't an easy task.

Rhino moved in closer. "It's crazy isn't it? That he..." He chocked up while speaking. "That he just...disappears?"

Mittens slumped back. "It's absolutely ordinary." She shook her head and sat up. "I don't want to talk about this." She confirmed leaping off the couch before Rhino could say anything. He sighed, and tried to get comfortable in his ball. And fell into a completely awake slumber.

*

Mittens saw that Penny's door was opened a crack.

Looking around skeptically, she paced toward the door, slowly, and slipped through it.

The room was dark as usual, but there seemed to be something odd about it. The natural sensation that filled it would have been slumber. Sleep, or at least the fact that Penny would be breathing steadily through her pillow, not a care in the world with her unconscious body.

But, this wasn't a time like that. Mittens leaped onto the bed, soundlessly, and made her way slowly next to Penny.

She looked up to see Mittens, and put her head down again. Mittens realized she had been crying. Her pillow was wet from tears. Her breathing was accompanied from sniffles constantly. She reached an arm over to Mittens, and she walked over to her, and laid beside her.

Penny's tears kept arriving, making Mittens feel all the more, emotional as well. The thought that she was out there, turned around for one second, saw a flash behind her, turned again, and Bolt was no where to be seen. The regret had built up inside Mittens that entire day. And she realized how hard it was to lose someone like Bolt, the same way she had almost lost him in the fire...and now in an unexplainable storm.

Penny tired to sulk in silence, but she couldn't handle the pain. It was an awful load on her shoulders, and unimaginably imposable to take. She had just lost her best friend in the world. And now he wasn't coming back, like all of those times when he did. All of those times when Bolt had returned from the presumed deaths he has had. It wasn't going to happen now. Penny knew it. She had lost him forever.

With that thought, in both of their minds, Mittens put her small nose up to Penny's face, trying to sooth the pain in any way possible. Penny put her hand around Mitten's small, delicate body, and ruffled the fur up and down her back.

For a long time, until the pain had subsided, they both laid side by side, something Mittens realized had never happened before. She never had a true opportunity to be there for Penny, but at this time, Penny needed her company, and Mittens noticed a calm in Penny's crying. And soon, they both had relaxed their emotions, their muscles, and dedicated the rest of the night to try and get to sleep. Mittens stayed next to Penny, not even satisfied if she had stopped crying, but maybe for a longer time. She knew Penny needed somebody, but no one else was around.

Penny rubbed Mitten's forehead with her thumb softly. Before she closed her eyes. Mittens held in her emotions well, but in this case it was harder to do. But, she kept her sadness, and sorrow hidden from this girl, who was already in a heap of a lot.

Mittens rested her head on her paws. "It'll be okay, Pen." She than closed her eyes. "Stay strong."

* * *

_A/N:__ I guess I'll continue more in chapter 2. __I was hoping for this to be longer...but I haven't figured much more of the story out just yet. __Hope you're not too confused about this, I plan to explain further how Bolt got into this world, so hang tight._

_My apologies, but I hope you enjoyed reading. This chapter wasn't too easy to write. But I needed a shorter chapter. I hope the beginning of part two was a fairly good one. If there's anything I need to improve on, please let me know. And thank you so much for reading.  
_


	2. The Past is Repeated

_Flickering flashed before Bolt's eyes._

_Bolt could feel a cold breeze through each of his veins, as if they had suddenly got frozen stream water instead of blood flowing through them. He shivered in the darkness he was in, collapsing at every muscle that didn't work to his advantage. All he could see around him sent a dark and terribly frigid. _

_He was alone, struggling to keep himself warm, or to even relax himself. He had no clue why he was wanting to relax, but it wasn't working. About that time, something appeared that he couldn't stop. Before him, unfolded an image that he recognized, oddly. It was a place he had not seen for....for a long time._

_Yes, YES! This was it! This was his home! The fields, the trees, the flowers, it was ALL HERE!_

_Bolt got to his feet and lifted off the ground. Racing toward the fields and the grass lands that rested before him. As he sprinted through the field, a rush of reality blew threw him like never before. A warm, free sensation, like jumping into a hot bath after playing in the frozen snow. _

_Bolt was about at the verge of tears when he collapsed to the ground in front of him, rolling around in the beautiful greenery. He wanted to get an absolute portion of every part of this place. The grass tickled every part of his back as he rolled around over it. Such a feeling had never come over him in his life. At least...if it had he would have never remembered it. This was that moment he had been hoping for. _

_After relaxing in that grass for what seemed like hours of the most comfortable rest, he stood up, shaking off what was left that stuck onto him. For the first time he had noticed the clouds above. They were the only exception to this peaceful day. He shook that off too, and walked further on._

_He came to a hill that dropped a ways to a lower level of the grasslands. He overlooked the area, taking in every single thing he saw. The buildings, the people, the trees. When he looked just at the bottom of the hill, he saw something that stopped his heart. _

_There was a family. Down there at the bottom of the hill. All of them were laughing, running around together. Everything was a fun activity to them, no matter how advanced the idea was, it always went along like a game to these people. _

_Bolt knew what kind of people those were. It could be only one family._

_Taking a closer look, he saw each individual, and just couldn't believe his eyes. It was HIS family. _

_He was about to get up and race down the hill, leaving all worries behind, just to reunite with his family once more...but it wasn't an option._

_With them, running around chasing sticks, being the wild spirit he was all of the time was someone he may have NEVER expected to see. In fact, he didn't expect to see this. He shuddered, and even backed up a bit, not able to take the image. It all came to him once he saw who he was looking at._

_It was...himself._

_He and his family were sharing the lifetime they always had, running around, coming up to total strangers, and letting them play as well. Ones who were sitting with groups of friends, talking, were the first to be barked at happily. They can't hold in smiles, and just go with the fact that they are wanted to play with a girl and her dog, and in no time they're convinced that it could be the funnest part of their entire day. Penny had a motto, one that she may have taken out of "Lilo and Stitch" but it was a good one. "Nobody gets left behind." Whenever Bolt was told this, he saw a stray dog, ran up to that dog, and just began to play with him. The same way Penny had always done the same to people she had never met, who look left out...or alone._

_Bolt was about to take off where he had come from, this was too painful. This wasn't the place he wanted to be, he knew EXACTLY where he was now, and the precise time that he was. He could have just taken the walk, but something like that isn't an easy thing to do. He prayed that he could somehow leave this flashback of his life to sometime else, before the storm arrives, and brings back the worst moments of his life. _

"Please, please, Let me go. Take me somewhere else. I can't bare to see this happen again!"

_It seemed though that he was going to stay as the storm was rushing in. He couldn't move. He was stuck in place to watch the horror, the faces of his beloved family, the miserable flashback wasn't a sign. He knew there was nothing he could do. For this night was the night he was taken away from all of this. And even more...his family._

_In a shocking vibration, everything happened at once. The storm sounded in the distance, and every person reacted calmly. Saying they should go inside now, followed by moaning from the people they were hanging out with, but they didn't argue. The storm got remarkably close. The lightning was set off in close distances. Bolt shuddered, more than anything he wanted to leave this place. No piece of him was anxious to see this ending all over again. If he could do anything to change it though, he would have conjured up anything in his power to-_

_CRACK!!_

_The storm hit the ground not too far away, and Bolt was cowering for dear life. _

_When he opened his eyes he wasn't on top of the hill anymore. He looked around noticing that he had been in this body...not this body from his OWN, but this body from what has been. _

_NO!_

_He tried to escape it, but couldn't seem to. He was tugged on the ear at that time. Mittens was urging them to leave for home._

_"Come on, Bolt! We've got to go now!"_

_Bolt protested, which was what he didn't mean to do, but he had no control over himself. "I can't go in just yet!" He turned his head to where the storm had struck a nearby fence. He had to squint in order to make out the image that was limp on the ground. His eyes widened, and with a loud bark, he raced toward the fence, into the wide open field._

_Mittens stopped herself from chasing him. "BOLT! NO! GET BACK HERE!" The wind must have carried her voice over to Bolt, but he wasn't listening. _

_She couldn't believe this, the storm had no trouble forming another strike. This one was almost distinguishable by time. The lightning had gotten as typical, as to when it will strike at about the precise second. Penny wasn't there to help. Mittens turned around to see if she could find Penny anywhere, but she wasn't to be seen. She was correct.  
_

_Bolt made it almost as quickly to the fence. It wasn't a safe fence, any child or person who touched it would have gotten to a coma from electrocution. Bolt examined the fence. Not a good sign. There was a siren just down the street, and Bolt took another look at the body on the ground. The child it struck couldn't have been more than six years of age. No one was around her. Her lifeless body laid on the grass, not moving. _

_Bolt didn't know what to do, and put his ear up to the girls chest. With the loud storm muffling any other noises it was impossible to make out a heartbeat, at least, for a person it would have been. He could hear a faint beating though. She was fading slowly. _

_Bolt set a paw on the girl's shoulder, trying to nudge her awake possibly, which wasn't working. Worriedly he nudged again with his nose to her cheek. She wouldn't get up. _

_"Come on." He urged painfully. Before hearing an earsplitting rumble like a thousand bass drums, and a flash of blue, that may have blinded him. The lightning must have been only a thousand feet away from where he was standing. He cowered again, realizing his danger, but as well the girl's. She didn't have the time, she was dying, slowly but surely. Not knowing if it even was the fence that had penalized her. _

_At the end of the street he heard a faint, but loud enough sound of a rushing engine, colliding with the scene. Bolt barked a few times, trying to get their attention, and it seemed to work as they rushed out of their mobile to the aid of the passed out little girl. Bolt knew this was as much as he could do. He turned and ran swiftly back toward the house, and the urgently waiting Mittens. His heart pounding in his chest. He was uneasy about something._

_Mittens saw him, and also retreated at a full speed, her back turned to him, as they both tried to race up the hill to get out of the storm as fast as possible._

_That's when it happened._

_A bolt of lightning crashed down from the sky, sending incomprehensible energy and force with it as it descended with a speed faster than a bullet. The bolt struck the canine just as quickly, he yelped in pain and terror within the split second it struck his body. For those painful seconds Bolt felt his body as if it was on fire. The electrifying force seemed to crumple his body there and then. He knew though, within those few seconds...this was what it was like to die from lightning._

_The lightning didn't seem to stop. Bolt began to hear things. Voices, from people he knew. Mittens was screaming his name with pain and sorrow, Penny was urging him to come. The voices grew stronger and louder. Soon, they were earsplitting, and barely able to be heard. Then they faded out within seconds, as if a loud audience had died down._

_There was a silence, a breezy silence, and Bolt knew he wasn't in the same place anymore. This was what it was like to die, this is the portal sending him to the next world, or quite possibly, no where at all. _

_The silent breeze had a horrifying addition to it. Bolt felt his weightless body in mid air like he had just been thrown from a catapult, and is soring through the sky, precarious to any landing. This only intensified in Bolt's fears, and the breeze became a sound of a whistle...a slow whistling that you'd hear blowing through leaves, but this was in a fog cloud. Bolt couldn't see anything. The feeling of falling began to really increase, and Bolt was now feeling a heavier feeling. The feeling of being dragged into an unimaginable depth. _

_Frightened, Bolt tried to escape the feeling, but while falling it was clearly impossible. The speed of his fall increased dramatically, he felt like a large bomb about to crash to the surface below. Then the clouds cleared, and he saw the far off ground, but his speed toward it must have been like a diving falcon's. _

_The voices returned, and Bolt felt a cold tingling up his spine. The voices again grew in volume, until they were as loud as a pistol shot, but with endless shooting. He made out a few battle cries into sentences. It was Mrs. Miller arguing with a man. The sound was disturbingly loud, like a knife being scraped across rock._

_"Who calls you a witness!? No one has ever been completely dissolved in lightning! Who do you think you are to say such a thing in front of my daughter!?" _

_Bolt shuddered, trying to cover his ears with his paws, but the voices were even louder. They were in his head._

_"I'm telling you!" He heard a response of remorse, and anger. "Please, it's the truth!" _

_ Bolt's thoughts were on a rampage. Forgetting about the ground, he managed another lethal bark, that echoed as he hit the ground and suddenly jerked awake. _

_***_

Bolt's terror was strong, and so was the bump on his head, as he awoke.

The last bark and voices had faded out, but were still ringing an echo after his eyes opened. He was breathing heavily, and his heart was about to leap from it's ribcage.

It took a minute to adjust to reality as he turned next to him to see a slumbering 9 year old, resting his head on his back pack.

Bolt tried to breathe slowly, but that nightmare never left him...and may continue to nag at him forever. Bolt rested his head down again, not wanting to return to sleep. Every time he had it proved to be a massive mistake, waking to another day, only hoping sleep could be relieving, instead of a burden.

_No more. _He pleaded_. Please stop sending these horrible memories, and insignificant thoughts. They're too much to bare. Please!_

His eyes filled with sadness, and showed it through a sensation that any human would adore, his eyes grew to a size so large, a human would have handed him anything as much as a frozen turkey for how "cute" it may have looked to them. Nothing, though. Not even food, could allow Bolt to ignore these feelings. He wasn't able to let on the tears, but he couldn't stop from getting so emotional.

He soundlessly rested his chin on his paws, looking up into the black sky. He pleaded more in his heavy heart. He wanted dearly to go home, more now than ever. This just wasn't in his understanding. His reason to be in this world. His intentions when he got here, compared to his intentions now.

What was this dream telling him? Why does he keep having awful nightmares in this world? Nothing made since to him.

Looking over toward Bradly's direction once more he sighed. He had already done enough to the boy. Because of him, and his selfishness he led a 9 year old child away from two loving parents, only seeking their son's safety. He couldn't stand it anymore. It was time to forget the past...to see what should happen rather than what has happened. Nothing can change those things... not even two simple words. 'I'm sorry'.

Resting his head a last time he closed his eyes reluctantly. Asking himself thousands of questions at a time, hoping that an answer would come. Suddenly, he twitched from his train of thought. His eyes opened, and the reality hit him like a brick wall. Fear captivated his thoughts now. He couldn't believe he didn't realize, after the dream he had. The thought snapped a wire in his mind, that should have been snapped so long ago.

How could he have ignored such a fact? It was there the whole time, and only now did it terrify him more than having to lay down to sleep.

...His family thinks he's dead...

* * *

_Thank you all for reading, and the following for reviewing:_

_**Bolt fan (number 21):** The story was emotional in chapter one. Thank you for letting me know about that. I don't enjoy writing sad stories, but I do like to hear that the reader has been touched by them one way or another. Thank you.  
_

_**8miles (that way):** I like what you said "Adventure is screaming" that's a line I find quite amazing, sort of because it's rarely used. The way you interpreted the story in that way, I've got to say thank you for that. I'm always hoping to catch attention with these...and it seems I've got yours.  
_

_**Bobcat (Goalie Man): **I so had to keep you guys from hanging around, right? Exactly, you readers had to know what's happened in Bolt's world, otherwise it would be much more confusing. Thanks for saying I've improved as well. I'm glad to hear it from you guys that my stories are still and even more grabbing your attention the way I've hoped it would. _

_**Soldier (Canine):** To answer bot yours and Bob's reviews, __I did honestly, sort of notice a lacking subject in this archive and that was a Penny/Mittens friendship. In the movie it's like Penny had found Mittens and only because of Bolt's pleading to keep her, she accepts. I wanted to write something showing the relationship behind the screen...and the story. So this was a purpose thing, I would say. Thanks for reviewing.  
_

_**Heck(fan clubs were never happiness):** Ooh, so you're saying that was not to be put another way? Anymore understandable? No? That's the reason I added in the voices Bolt heard before he woke up. That would be a horrifying situation, and I could imagine how upset it would make Penny's mom. I should have put more information into that, but I don't know how else to put it. It's not too easy, and there's still a lot to happen in the story. Thank you for the review.  
_


	3. Disappearance

The car sped by with such incredible speed it doused Bradly with dirty water.

"HEY!" He rolled his eyes and shook his poncho (at least he was wearing that poncho). Brad trudged down the sidewalk at a speed higher than regular, Bolt at his side. He scanned the area, and then looked behind him to where they were the previous night. The bridge seemed like a place that they'd never see again, and he was grateful that it had given him the sleep he needed to get his mind off such things as running away. He moved on, as Bolt caught up, curious to Brad's thoughts, and once the boy ran out of breath he sat down on a bench outside a small restaurant.

"Sleep well?" He asked, half curious, but hoping he'd had a better night than himself.

The boy shrugged. "I dunno." Than looked at a nearby magazine. "How bout you?" He asked halfheartedly.

Bolt lifted an eyebrow, but than sighed and responded. "I've had...better nights."

Brad was about to say something when a man to the right dressed in a lobster red Santa suite began to ring a bell. There was a sign and a bucket next to him. "Money for the poor! Money for the poor! People need a Christmas. Money for the poor."

Brad looked down at Bolt, who exchanged his look, but than whimpered. "You need money."

Brad shook his head. "I've got some." And reached into his backpack.

Bolt widened his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Brad took out his wallet, which was filled with twenties, and tens -his life savings- and walked over to the man. "Here you go mister." He made his attempt to hand over the exact amount of 35 dollars.

The man was shocked. "Boy." He began as he looked down at Bradly through his Santa Clause glasses. "You are giving a lot for a young lad as yourself."

"I don't bite." Brad said smiling. "People need to have a nice Christmas. Especially for those who haven't."

The Santa man smiled, and Brad could tell even through the beard, by the way his eyes wrinkled. "Thank you very much, child. I'm sure that people appreciate having you around." He winked at Bradly.

He walked off, and saw the man slip the money into the bin, and continue the ringing. He looked down at Bolt, who gave him a respectful bow of approval. "You didn't have to do that."

Brad sighed inwardly. "I think everyone should have a Christmas, Bolt. Especially those who have it worse than I do." He looked at the ground and than up at the tall building near by. He felt a few raindrops on his face.

Bringing his head down he motioned a gesture that meant to 'come'. And they both went inside the next building.

* * *

Brad didn't know the dangers of being where he was, until he saw a white man, with red curled hair, and glasses walk up to him, towering over him at 3 times his size. "Boy, are you're parents here?"

Brad shook his head.

"We're not accommodated to have children here without adult supervision. Where are your parents."

Brad didn't want to lie, but then he felt a tug on his pant leg. "I'll just go." He said, as Bolt almost dragged him out.

They came to the side of the building. "What gives?" Brad asked angrily.

"Can't you read?" Bolt scolded, tilting his head toward a sign that read of where they were. Brad didn't understand what it meant, DIAMOND CUTS, but it seemed to be a place where kids weren't allowed to roam around alone.

"Okay so I'm not perfect!"

"Don't get upset. It's just...we need to find a better place. You're not invisible here. People can see you, and a boy of 9 isn't an easy sight to come by in a large city. Just be careful Brad. And don't worry I'm right here for ya. I've even got experience. There's no telling what can happen in a place like this. But trust me, we'll be able to wing it. We've got to be observant though. It's not safe out here."

Brad's mind was spinning, as much as he wanted to say_ "Okay, let's get this party started. We're so over these people"_ he had to ask about something. "Are you supporting the fact that I left home?"

Bolt was taken aback, he shook his head. "That's not the point, Brad. I'm telling you, it's our job to stay safe out here."

Brad wasn't finished. "You never complained or mentioned it. Why?"

"Not the time right now." Bolt growled.

"I have to know!" He demanded.

Bolt rolled his eyes. "Ugh! It's because I didn't want it to bug you. You've been going through so much already, I felt the only way to make it better is if you were able to calm yourself by taking off. Happy now?"

Brad hung his head in unsatisfactory. "Sure. Ya know, I just wonder why I asked in the first place."

Bolt cocked an eyebrow, but let the subject slide a bit. "Look, I'm sorry. Maybe you should have stayed-"

"No!" Brad piped up. "No, no, no!! No way. Nu-uh. I'm here now, I'm staying. I never want to go home to my stupid parents again! My life was garbage there. I'm starting a new one out here. Don't stop me from that!"

Bolt's eyes were as wide as ping pong balls. "Calm down."

"Stop it! I'm here for a reason, okay? I've got what I wanted, and I'm out here. Don't tell me what to do."

"Chill, Brad."

"If you want me to stay calm, _Bolt_, I'd want to right now, but it's not like that is it."

Bolt was baffled. "Come on, stop it, Brad."

"I THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE! If things are _so_ bad right now, and you can't do a thing about it, why not just-"

"Brad!" He leaped onto Brad's legs, and covered his mouth with his paws. "Are you insane?" He whispered with clenched teeth.

Brad looked to his side, and saw disapproving faces of pedestrians and passing by people, and realized how stupid this he have looked. He began to breathe through his nose, smelling the wet rain smell from the fur on Bolt's wrists.

Bolt took his paws down onto Brad's chest. "Look, I'm sorry. Just to prove my point. This is not as easy as it looks, and you've just gotten yourself into something that I have no clue how to fix. But, I can help you, you're not alone in this. People are going to see you, and they're going to look at you, but I'm going to do my best to see that doesn't happen. The Hollywood show I stared can guide us through these places." "The show has sequences and episodes where I and- " He didn't want to think of Penny again, and switched the thought. "where I had to find ways to survive. It's not as difficult for someone who's a fugitive, but that's not our goal. I don't know where you plan to go out here." He took his paws off Brad's chest and stepped backward to give him space.

Brad was at a loss of words at the time, and could only stare at the wall behind Bolt. A few moments later he nodded his understanding. "I uh, don't know either. I just wanted to leave." He crumpled into a ball, with his knees up to his chest, and put his head down.

Bolt stepped to his side, and sat down. He was about to say something along the lines of "you know what I would have done" but it wasn't the time. If anything, it would make matters worse. Brad was better off in silence. He was confused enough about everything. His life was a mess, he was in the middle of a large city, and he had no clue where to begin living when no one could see who he was talking to. Brad didn't have it easy. And Bolt hadn't the faintest idea on how to be good help to him.

For a long time, he and Brad sat side by side. Just wondering what the future could possibly have in store.

* * *

Jack Cot woke up from the alarm.

He rolled over to the side of the bed where his wife was, and wrapped his arm around her, giving her a kiss on the forehead, and again on the lips. She giggled. "Jack, go shave." She said in a half asleep tone.

He smirked. "I'll do it when I get up."

She smiled. "No." Than she yawned. "Do it now, hon."

He got out of bed, stretching a bit and got to his morning routine.

***

Mrs. Cot was resting at peace for the next half hour.

Nothing was disturbing her nice rest it gave her pleasure to get some sleep. But, there was an uneasy feeling-

The door flew open, and her husband shook her shoulder. "Claire!" She woke up almost instantly, rubbing her eye. "Has Bradly gone to school?"

Claire's eyes widened. "No, I thought he was suspended from today. What's happened?" She was out of bed at that time, putting on her bath robe.

Jake's expression was terrified. "I-I don't know. He's not in the house."

There was a leap in time, and almost at that instant they were in the basement in Bradly's room, and many other places.

"Bradly!" His dad called through the empty halls of the house. Claire was sobbing, as she searched through his empty bed, and belongings finding most of his clothes gone, and his most commonly used gadgets...also gone.

Jack was furious, as well as frightened. He couldn't see anything from his son's traces. There was nothing he could get of him. And he had no cell phone to be contacted. He slipped on his shoes and searched outside. There were fading footprints in the snow, and he could have sworn he'd seen faint tracks of dog prints as well. But, shook his head.

After long, painful minutes of searching, calling the school, and even the police, there was no sign of their son.

Claire's arms were thrown around her husband's chest, and she wept on his shoulder. He grasped hold oh her hand, as he felt a tear trickle down his face. He shut his eyes in anguish from this, absolutely blatant and clueless to any possible way to handle this. Their son was gone. Their one and only son was missing. They've done all they could to look, it wasn't good enough.

He wiped a tear from her face with his thumb as he looked her in the eye. "It's okay Claire, maybe he went off to a friend's house...or...maybe someplace else. Our cousins' I don't know. But, I'm sure we'll find him. Okay? We're going to find...we're-" His voice began to crack, and it began to sound doubtful. If anything, they knew that Brad didn't have a friend's house that he'd go to, or a place where they had cousins within at least 50 miles.

There didn't seem to be hope. But they both got down onto their knees near the couch, and muttered a prayer that seemed to have taken all of their strength to say. Both said one, and then they stood up again. Claire fell inter Jack's embrace, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It'll be okay, hon." He tried to sooth. "It'll be okay."

* * *

_This chapter wasn't too easy to write. His parents have no note or anything from Brad, so I wanted to make sure every solitary possibility of where he could be was taken, to prove he ran away. I hope this story isn't boring you guys. It'll get better in just a bit if what you're looking for is...well, something else. I'm trying to get stuff brainstormed, so keep an eye out for the next few chapters. _

_Thank you so much for reading. _


	4. To Obtain Dishonestly

"La la la." Wyatt started to mummer to his cousin Peter, as they swung on the outside swing. "Bradly was seriously in a bad mood yesterday. Poor guy."

Peter was about to say something when a dodge ball slapped his head. He jumped off the swing and chased down the second grader who threw it.

Wyatt didn't miss a beat. "I mean, he did leave me a nice package." He indicated his bruised eye with his index figure. "Isn't that all that counts? We're not friends? Or we are? Should I be mad, I mean, he's not here because he was suspended, and it's last day before break..." He turned his head, "Peter!" He rolled his eyes as Peter strangled the second grader on the ground. His arm was around the kid's neck.

"Cut it our, Pete!" Wyatt scolded. Peter stood up, and resentfully dropped the kid, as he scurried off, before turning and sticking his tongue out at the fourth grader who nearly killed him.

"Look, he-"

"I don't care!" Wyatt shouted.

Pete shuffled his shoe. "Idiot chipmunks."

Wyatt threw his arms in the air. "Are you following? I tried to pour my heart out to ya, and all you care about is strangling those midgets."

"That's not _all _I care about." Pete confirmed. "I also want to take their coats so they're cold."

Wyatt couldn't believe this. "Fine I'll go talk to Stan. Maybe he can shed some curiosity on my emotions, while you beat the crap out of random kindergartners. I'm not behind ya."

*

Stanly tried to crack the combination of his locker as Wyatt came by.

"Hey Stan-"

_BANG!_

His face face was smashed by the locker door as it flew open. Stanly gasped. "Oh gee, Sorry man."

Wyatt shook it off, but still held his nose. "It's fine." He said while rubbing it a little, than letting it go. "Are you going to help me?"

"Sure." Stanly's attention was on his locker at the time.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I just want to know something. What happened?"

"You mean with the principal leaving?" Stanly asked.

"It's not just something that happened, but yeah, it's not for vacation is it?"

"I dunno."

Wyatt sighed. "He left...right after Brad came out of his office, the news wasn't too long after."

"I know. It was everywhere. Brad really scarred the guy."

Wyatt shook his head. "No, it's...it's just weird. I mean we wanted this whole time to get rid of him, and all of the sudden he's gone."

"Brad did something."

"Maybe it wasn't him."

"Why not?"

Wyatt shrugged. "Not sure...but Brad could have never gotten rid of that guy, if he had an army of angry wolves helping him."

"Well, same for us, too." Stanly quietly protested.

Wyatt nodded with a stern face. "Some thing's up."

"You think?"

"Well, I'm not stupid. We've got a case, here. I mean, when was the last time he even suspended anyone?"

"I dunno."

"Exactly!"

Stanly was beginning to understand, but was still confounded. "This isn't making sense. So what do we do?"

"We need to call a meeting with the guys." Wyatt concluded.

* * *

Four hours.

He had never waited this long for an answer. The rock he'd been fiddling with was tossed back and forth in Brad's hands. His nerves to just go inside a public place for food was like walking sluggishly into shark infested waters.

Bolt put the pieces together as he thought to himself. _You've got to admit, I've gone 3 days without food, and right now I feel as fine as I would a person after a thanksgiving feast._

"That's great." Brad clarified sarcastically. "Now we've got food chances further than any possibility to buy things. No one trusts a motherless kid like me, to be handling so much cash."

"I told you we needed it." Bolt scolded. "How much you do you have left after giving half of it?"

"Just enough." He whimpered. "But, I can't trust myself to make it last. It's not going to work."

"What did you expect out here?"

"I expected a movie opportunity, Bolt! It's so easy for them in the movies to get everything needed to stay alive! Why is it so hard for me?"

Bolt sighed, and dropped his head. "It's just...reality Brad. Fact is stranger than fiction."

Brad threw the rock angrily. "I can't believe it! I won't! If they have ideas on how you can survive, why doesn't it work! I'm starving, and Kevin from _'Home Alone'_ has better chance to live that I ever would. How did he ever manage so much in the big city!?" He began to sob again. "It's not fair."

At his side, Bolt felt helpless to do anything. Brad had to get something to eat. He had to get it somehow.

Brad picked this up. "Don't do it." He pleaded.

Bolt snorted and began a dash toward the closing door of the restaurant. Brad gawked at him, and began to pull at his hair. "NO! You stupid freak! What's wrong with you?"

Bolt answered in Brad's mind. _"Just stay put for once, I'll handle this. Please."_

Brad's teeth clenched. "No, way! This isn't happening! None of this is-" He stopped himself. He'd say B.S. to those thoughts already, because it was too true to be argued about. All of this was happening, deal with it!

He waited for Bolt to return, but within the time it took, Brad's nerves boiled to the top, and he stood up, marching to the doors with red hot skin. He was going to murder that dog.

But, someone beat him to it.

Once he walked through the doors, he tripped over something, and landed under a table.

"OW!" He yelped.

Bolt stood there, unsatisfied about Brad's behavior. He tossed a wrapped hamburger onto the ground in front of him. He sat back, trying to obscure his anger, but gave Brad a disapproving stare. "What does 'stay put' mean to you?"

Brad would have screamed at the top of his lungs if he wasn't in a restaurant filled with people. "Look, Mr. Fire-Rocket superior...dog! I can just pay for my own food okay, I've got money. I'm not eating that, because it's not mine. You swiped it! "

Bolt 's expression didn't change. "You're not concerned with your well being as I am. If you were hungry, you would have bought something to eat hours ago, and right now. You don't convince me that you're hungry." He grabbed the burger and flicked his tail as he sat. "Eat it!"

Brad shook his head. "Take it back to the tray Bolt."

"They can get another." He said with his mouth full from the burger. "It's still wrapped in dog-proof aluminum. Take it!"

"_I_ can get another than."

"Which is it Brad!?" Bolt scolded, his mouth seemed to water, so he put the burger down. "I'm not waiting, and you don't have an option, just satisfy your hunger."

Brad grabbed the burger. "I'm taking this back."

"Do that, and I'll just get another."

Brad was flabbergasted. "What's your problem! You're stealing this, I'm not going to eat something that's been stolen!"

Bolt smirked. "You're not _'eating'_ just the same."

Brad synchronized his voice tone. "Because I want to eat in an honest manor."

Bolt was insistent on this, and wasn't giving up. "If you don't eat it, you're getting another bite on that arm."

"Better than nothing." Brad said coldly.

"It's because I'm worried about you. Okay?"

"Yeah, so much so, you wanna bite me."

"You're life depends on it, Brad." He said, referring to the food. "I've given you an opportunity to help yourself. Accept it."

"I want a choice." Brad challenged.

Bolt was about to say something, when someone sat in the chair behind Brad. His eyes widened. "Grab the burger." He whispered, and walked around him, leaving from under the table. Brad didn't follow. Bolt rolled his eyes, and clamped his teeth on Brad's shirt, dragging him from under the table. Brad struggled.

"Quit it!" Brad sneered.

Bolt dropped the boy, as he hit the back of his head onto the tiled floor. "I've about had it with you." Bolt clarified in distaste. "You've been nothing but a thorn in my side, and I'm trying to help you so you don't get as much as a broken finger. Show me some gratitude for what I've done." He gritted his teeth. "And eat...that....food."

Brad scowled, but yanked the hamburger from under Bolt's paw. "I'll bet it's rotten." He chided. He looked around and saw some interested faces staring at him, but looked away as he saw them. He stood up, and pocketed the hamburger.

He left the restaurant.

***

Whatever had been crushed under that aluminum, was heaven to Brad's dry mouth. He saw that the burger was still almost completely intact. He licked his lips, and brought the sandwich to them. The first bite felt like years after going without eating. The juicy meat, and pickles, left a watering in his mouth, that craved a second bite. And soon, he was full.

***

Later, there were only 2 hours until sundown. Brad wasn't able to confide Bolt that he was thankful for his companionship. He meant to tell him, but didn't bother to. As of now, it just seemed like too much trouble. No reason to keep a thankful heart from admitting itself, bit Brad had a better interest in the kids playing in the snow (or what was left of it). It was mostly melted, and revealed a beautiful park that kids played around in. There was a special feeling here...seeing all of them running around, tackling their siblings, throwing footballs and a Frisbee to one anther. There was laughter everywhere, coming from every person in that park... all except Bradly.

Bolt sat alone on a bench in the distance, as Brad sat crossed legged in the grass, next to him. Watching the people everywhere brought a reassuring thought to Brad. The whole fact that he was sitting down in an up and going world. He pondered all that went on around him. The smiles that he could see, proving that this world wasn't completely full of misery. It made Brad feel like a misfit, that he didn't belong in such a happy world. He was missing something. Perhaps he just felt left alone, because he knew not a person around him. Unless that person had seen his face somewhere in an article saying "Here's an example of a life changing drink. If he can do it, YOU can do it! Buy our product! Get off your butt, sit down with our drink! That's our motto, just hope we froze the drink good, don't let you mom catch ya like his did- etc."

The thought made Brad sigh, but it brought a smile to his cold cheeks.

*

For Bolt, there was no turning the tables.

No doubt about it. The thought had never left him, and the dream stung deep inside him. It was beyond comprehension, and even understanding. When everything is disappearing, how is a reaction supposed to be simple.

Right now, nothing was simple. Bolt saw everything all around him, and just had to hold it all in.

He closed his eyes, remembering the time he was doing the same thing with his person. It was hard to think about at the time. It was hard to see himself running with her, playing with her. The thought brought nothing of happiness, it devoured him from the inside to the outside. He saw the smile on her face, Mr. Carrot in her hand, she ran along the park as he laughed while following her.

She threw the carrot and he went to retrieve it, in the bushes. Still wearing the largest smile oh his face, he went to pick it up.

It was in his mouth when he heard a funny noise. He turned to find the largest doors closing in on him. He tried to race over to get through, but they shut tight before he made it.

---

Bolt remembered being a captive on a show. And it always took him from Penny at the times when he was with her, and completely happy.

This wasn't one of those times anymore.

This time was now different. Much different. Bolt wasn't on the show, he wasn't even in his home anymore. He was miles, and even dimensions away from his own world. He had no clue where he was...no clue how to get back.

Bolt put his head down on his paws, closing his eyes relaxing to the breeze that carried the happy and joyful screams that drifted in the air, like a boat lost at sea. Only lost because...Bolt wasn't there. He wasn't one of those barking dogs, he wasn't able to access anything near in a world where the only person who knew he existed, was one that rejected the offer to play with him. Something was deeply amiss, but there was nothing to be done. Bradly would be in a state of sadness from leaving home, if Bolt was ever to mention it. He didn't know who's situation was worse, but comparing them seemed like less than a worthless task.

Snapping him to his senses, a puppy St. Bernard passed him by, followed by a human, with a stick in her hand, at the ready to throw. They ran toward a nearby tree, and the boy dropped to the ground onto his side, opening his arms to the running puppy. In seconds the puppy ran into a full embrace into the boy, as he threw his arms around the dog, hugging it close to him, as if never wanting to let go.

Bolt just smiled at the craziness. Just keeping a dismiss on any selfish thought. There may have been a small happiness left inside him. A small shimmer of light on the surface of a lake, making it shine in the sun, giving a glistening hope to all who see it. A small slice of life. Something that seemed to say "You're time will come."

Bolt looked up into the sky, breathing in what may have been nature's flavor of hope. Even though Brad was the only person, Bolt hoped there may be someone else who knows he's there. _"Your time will come."_

The words refer to something that can't be seen. It's still out there. The time is still out there, the day this dog will be able to see that he's always wished he could ever sense everything began to change for him... however...

It also appeared to be out of existence.


	5. Hope and Regret

_A/N: I owe the most GIGANTIC apology to everyone on here! Sorry about the wait, Sorry for not being active... Sorry about the wait. Long time no scene, eh? Well... I'm sorry. I am. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm VERY sorry!_

_Okay, that's good enough. Enjoy!_

_PS. It's a different version from the first time I posted chapter 5. So... keep that in mind. It's different then before.  
_

* * *

Jack called almost a hundred numbers that day, including the police, trying to get information about his son. His wife Claire couldn't keep from crying most of the time. Every number Jackson dialed, resulted in a negative answer each time. "Sorry, I don't know where your son is." Was just about all there was to hear.

At one point, Claire wasn't crying as much. She was looking out the window thoughtfully. "Where do you think he'd go, Jack?"

He slammed the receiver into it's place and sighed deeply. "... I really don't know, Honey."

She folded her arms, shivering from the thought of her lost son. "He must be... terrified, lonely... and cold."

"Lonely... " Jack repeated the word under his breath. He shook his head in discouragement. The... strange but understandable thought entered his head. Just yesterday he had found out that his boy had an imaginary friend..._ did this have anything to do with it? Does he think ... that his parents don't understand him?_ His thoughts trailed off as he rubbed his eyes with his hand. "Claire... maybe he's gone to a sleepover." He felt better saying that then putting more doubt into his wife's mind.

She shook her head. "We messed up... this could be our fault, Jack."

The man lifted his head in surprise. His thoughts exactly had just been confirmed... but not from himself. He stood up and took a glance out the window as well. The tracks were still in the snow... but the snow was almost melting from the heat of the late afternoon sun.

"Come on." He said, as he reached his coat by the door. "Let's see if we can find him."

"He had a dog with him, didn't he?"

Jack looked confused for a moment from his wife's inquiry. "What do you mean?"

She pointed toward her son's footprints out the window. "Look, I'm no expert on dogs, but I swear those are dog prints."

"I wouldn't think so, hon." He said. "It must be hard to tell when the snow is melting." He finished putting on his coat and got his keys. "Come on, Claire! Please stop worrying so much. We're going to go find him... or at least we'll look. Before it's too dark." His tone was stern.

His wife exhaled deeply and nodded her head. "You're right, I'm sorry. Let's... just go." She followed him out the door. Her thoughts were tangled though.

"Don't worry... we'll find him. I'm sure he's okay." His own words sounded foolish. But really, his mind was already on several things. He really didn't think much on the dog prints. The thought really didn't matter... all he wanted was to find his son, and find him fast. There was too much on the line right now. Whether a dog was with him or not, there's simply no time for chatting about it. They had to find their only child.

They searched until it was dark out. Only a few signs would show up of where Bradly had gone.

"Christmas is in 5 days." His wife said quietly from the passenger seat.

Jack groaned inwardly and nodded. "I know."

The rest of the search was fairly silent. Occasionally, Claire would get emotional and break down a bit. She was scared for Bradly... and didn't know why he would leave. The boy must have really been upset at them. It seemed like the only explanation. She felt very low because of it.

The tracks outside brought her to odd conclusions. She was certain the 'smudges' in the snow aside from Brad's were not from another person. They resembled too much the shape of a canine's paw, surely that's what they were... paw prints.

Both tracks led to the sidewalk and disappeared. They were the only trails that the parents could find of their son.

The woman prayed in her heart that her son would be okay... but at the same time, prayed that she'd be forgiven for her dreadful mistakes as a parent. She even hoped her son isn't alone.

Maybe whoever had made those prints in the snow next to Brad's might somehow be with him at this very moment. The thought was very irrelevant... but it sent a small comfort to her none the less. She kept telling herself that her son was alright, that he _isn't _alone.

"I hope he's safe." She said.

Jack nodded his head solemnly. "I know... so do I."

* * *

It was dark now, and the streetlights all along the park had been turned on. Bradly had dozed off on the cold grass. His windbreaker was all that was keeping him warm at the time. As the day went by, his thoughts went from one thing to another, but pretty much led him to fall asleep from being so tired.

Bolt however, couldn't sleep. He didn't want to try it anymore after the previous night. He turned and noticed Brad on the ground. He couldn't help but feel... mixed emotions about all of this. It had just been a long day for both of them. Bolt's thoughts though, wouldn't leave him alone. He could only think about his family right now. It made him completely miserable, making him feel as if even the universe picks it's favorites. That he was probably _chosen_ to be brought here... Divine intervention?

The canine wished he knew what he had done in order to be taken from his family so brutally, bringing him to a world that's so strange and different. A world where he didn't exist except to one person. Just_ ONE_ person who was now brought to the same level as him after leaving his home.

But this wasn't the time to linger on it. He may feel lower then dirt, but he is no better off then the nine year old boy who laid on the grass just next to him. Brad was the one he needed to focus on right now. It isn't a time to think about this. Both him and Brad need to find some shelter, immediately.

Reluctantly the canine jumped off the bench and padded up to Brad. He touched his nose to Brad's. "You awake, Kid?"

Bradly's eyes opened slowly. He looked up at Bolt for a second, then around him. He remembered where he was at that point. He sat up and yawned while rubbing his eyes. Then his eyes widened as he wrapped his arms together. "Whoa! It's cold!"

"I believe it's winter time." Bolt remarked sarcastically. He was searching with his eyes for any possible place to sleep that night.

Brad yawned. He looked over at Bolt. "So, uh," Brad began, rubbing his eyes more. The canine didn't respond right away, but Brad kept talking. "I'm sorry for... ya know, getting mad earlier. I know you're just trying to help."

Bolt's back was facing Brad now, but when he heard those words, he sighed and sat on the grass away from the kid. "Thanks."

"I just... I guess I don't know what to do really. I mean being out here must involve some swift moves and," He tried to think of the word. "Im-prov... uh, iprov... it... tation?" He rolled his eyes at himself. "Never mind."

"Okay." Bolt's eyes were still scanning the area.

"So, I shouldn't even worry about what goes on around here." Brad continued, "I'll be perfectly fine. I mean, you said you know what you're doing, so I believe ya..." Brad waited a moment, trying to think of what to say. He noticed Bolt's lack of response. "You're not... _mad_ at me, are you?"

"No."

"Okay, good. Cause you said I was a thorn in your side, and I'm sorry for being that way, it's just-"

"I'm not mad at you." He clarified sternly.

The nine year old closed his mouth after that. Apparently Bolt was upset and didn't want to be talked to.

The boy sighed as he sat back against the bench. It was cold, probably around 30 degrees. Brad didn't know how cold it was, but it made him shiver.

He looked up at the sky, which was being filled with dark clouds that may soon start a snow storm. He curled into a ball with his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs, and resting his head between them. It was all he could do to keep warm.

Bolt's thoughts didn't seem to register anything in Brad's head at the time. The dog probably blocked off any access to his own thoughts. Brad figured that making a complaint about how cold it was would be pointless. He kept waiting for Bolt to say something. But that time never came. He began to get anxious, looking over at Bolt, who was still facing the opposite direction. The dog was looking out into the far distance of the park. He seemed deep in thought. Bradly just waited patiently for him to say something. He couldn't take it anymore.

"You okay?" Brad finally asked.

"Yeah."

But it didn't seem like he was. Brad knew that something was bothering him, and at the time he didn't know what it could be. Maybe he was still sore about earlier.

The boy really _did _feel bad about how he behaved. "Look, about earlier today-"

"Brad." Bolt interrupted. His head and upper body finally turned face the boy. "It has _nothing _to do with you, Okay? Forget it. I promise, I don't care what happened earlier. Right now... all that's important is for us to get to sleep somewhere that's closest to shelter." After a moment, he turned away from Brad once again.

Brad didn't say anything. He put his hands together and breathed deeply over them, trying to keep them warmed up. He felt a tinge of sadness now. Not knowing what's bothering the dog, but wishing he did. Bolt wasn't okay at the time, and Brad felt horrible about it all together. The boy didn't usually feel this emotional about someone else, but for some reason it was hard to see Bolt like this. He didn't know what to do with that thought, he sucked in a cold gulp of air, and shivered.

Bolt stood up to his four paws and instantly began running ahead. "Let's go!"

The boy didn't realize how quick Bolt had left. His eyes widened. "Wait. Wait!" He got to his feet and tried to catch up with the dog.

Bolt slowed down for a second and begin sniffing the ground. Bradly threw his arms up in frustration. "What are you doing?"

The canine didn't answer. But he looked up once again. He briefly glanced at Bradly then took off once more. Bradly was starting to lose his nerve at this point. He looked back at the park. He had been there for at least the passed few hours, and it was weird to be leaving it now.

He followed Bolt.

**_J_**

Across the field, through the park, down the road, up a hill, and finally into a small alleyway, a discolored car was parked there. It looked abandoned and old, covered in dirt. The windows had been faded.

Brad's eyes widened. "We're sleeping in _there_?"

Bolt shrugged. "Better then nothing."

The boy cautiously opened the passenger door. Sand spilled out from cracks as it screeched open. Bolt leaped inside and curled up in the front seat. Bradly looked at the dog with disapproval. "I don't like it, dude."

"It's no big deal. I've done this before. You get into the backseat and just... well, try to get some sleep. It should warm up."

"But..." Brad didn't know what to say. He looked around, but saw no people around. Reluctantly, the boy climbed into the backseat and closed the door. He rested his head on the seat cushion, and curled up onto his side.

The backseat wasn't as comfortable at all, and Bradly fidgeted a lot to try to find a comfortable way to sleep. He couldn't lay straight, and the temperature in the car was frigid. The seat itself wasn't warm at all. As he moved around more Bolt began to watch him. After a minute, Bradly stopped. He was curled up on his side, his head tucked under his hands and laid facing the other side of the back seat.

Bolt sighed and rested his head over his paws again. A few minutes passed, and his eyes began to get heavier. Bolt stopped himself from sleeping, worried about the dreams that may greet him if he does. He tried to keep his eyes open, even though they stung and felt dry as time was passing. He just didn't know what else to do.

"Bolt?" Brad's soft voice spoke from his muffled position.

The dog's attention turned to Bradly now. "Yeah?"

"Um..." The boy tried to think of what to say. He didn't like the silence as much, and felt better about making conversation. "Do you know any lullabies?"

He smirked. It didn't take much thought before he answered. "No, I don't think I do."

Brad sighed, and lifted his head to be heard better. "I was just wondering. Never mind."

Bolt hesitated for a second. He then admitted, "Actually... I think I know _one_."

After hearing that, Brad didn't think it was right to keep asking about it. "I said never mind. Forget it."

It was quiet after that. The boy felt sad about cutting off the conversation, but he didn't think it was worth talking about more. And being tired took it's toll for him. Despite the cold, and the miserable backseat, he still managed to fall asleep.

Bolt was left with his thoughts for a while. He didn't know why Bradly brought it up, but he dismissed it. The timing was bad all the same. he wanted nothing more, if it made him dread losing his family.

Things at night time weren't like the parent and child "Story telling" or "Lullaby" situations for him... it was different with Penny. Being on the show with her for all his life didn't give him the touchy-feely lifestyle... but more of an action packed one. He doesn't know what it's like to be sung to, or at least to fall asleep by a loved one's voice telling a story, or singing a lullaby. But he does know what it's like to be a fugitive, and to be chased down by rivals. It was the life he had gotten used to since he can remember.

_How things have changed since then_.

In this world, there was no answer as to how he came to be. Or why he was just seen by one person, and was invisible to the rest. But, most of all, the situation he had gotten himself and Bradly into. He couldn't do anything but take the blame on himself mostly. He had taken a boy away from his home. Bolt felt no better then the storm that had brought him here, away from the place he had loved.

But, wasn't it all he could do to help the boy? It _was _the boy's choice to leave, wasn't it? It couldn't have been his own fault.

In the end, this may not have been the best move for either of them. Bolt being dimensions from home, and now Bradly separating himself as well. One way or another, Bolt felt responsible to take the blame.

He had to do something. Bradly was everything the dog had in this world. The only one that knew of his _existence_! If something happened to Bradly, then there would be no point to _anything_! Life would mean nothing... ... nothing whatso- what...so... ... ...

His thoughts trailed off, and his eyes closed.

He had fallen completely to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Honestly, I had some other stuff going for this chapter. But it would have made the chapter much longer then it is already. But I think I can save the stuff for a later time, but better. Also, there's a bit of description of feelings in this one, I guess it's to spread the mood, but I'm not doing it to bore you guys. I hope you're enjoying the story, cause this is just a small portion of what's going to happen. So... please don't stop reading if you've gone this far! The story gets crazier, I promise. This is not how the whole story is going to be. Just know that.  
_

_Thanks for all of your support, Fans of Fiction. I'm grateful to you all... and I'm sorry again about how long it took. Hope you're still interested in the story though. I'll try to update in about a week or less. I'm sure I can draft something out as soon as tonight is over. _


	6. The Worst Day (So Far)

A bypassing car awoke Brad from his sleep. His eyes opened slowly, but closed again. He had been curled up in the abandoned car's backseat with his face pressed up against the cushions. Remaining in that position all night had kept his stomach and arms warm. But, in the cold morning Brad couldn't get himself to even lift his head, worried the warm would escape.

A thought entered his head. That he should've died from hypothermia by now, yet something had prevented that from happening.

At that moment, Brad knew what had been propped up against him keeping his back warm all night.

"Bolt, are you awake?"

The dog exhaled deep in response.

It was quiet after that. The only noise that could be heard in that muffled car was any movement that was made against the back seat fabric. It was… awkward. Brad couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Bolt broke the silence, "Morning?" He said it almost as if he'd been waiting several hours for Brad to even wake up so he could say it.

The boy shivered a bit. "It's c-cold."

The dog didn't answer to that, which made Brad feel kind of stupid for saying it.

After another minute of feeling like an ice cube Brad asked Bolt, "D-do you know what t-time it is?"

He didn't, but he answered, "Yes."

Brad felt the sarcasm and dropped the question. He was beginning to shiver a lot. "Bolt..."

The dog didn't move at first, but after a moment he turned around and jumped into the floor of the passenger seat and used his jaw to yank out a musty blanket from a compartment underneath the chair. Brad was horrified and quickly reached toward the blanket and wrapped himself in it. "W-was this there the WHOLE time!?"

Bolt rolled his eyes, "I didn't feel like waking you."

"Well, it would have helped! I've been freezing all night!"

The dog gave a sigh, "Well, you have it now. Go back to sleep."

Brad didn't yell anything after that, which was a bit surprising. He threw the blanket over his head and laid down again to sleep.

Bolt watched this and instantly felt a poisonous regret. He almost attempted to take the blanket back and return it to where he found it, but it may have been too late now.

It took mere minutes for Brad to fall asleep again. Bolt felt very wrong about what he had just let happen, but couldn't pry anymore. He reclined onto the remaining space in the backseat and grieved for himself. After Brad woke up, every fatigued part of Bolt had disappeared and was very unlikely to return.

Bolt gave a mellow sigh of frustration as laid there. His old thoughts slowly started returning to him. It's been getting harder for him to get regular shut eye the passed few days because of what's been on his mind. His life... his new life... his entire existence in this and/or another possible galaxy... It didn't make any sense. Was he really here to take care of the one kid who knows of his existence? Is that why he's been sent here? Perhaps it is... but Bolt had some things to make up for. Brad's life is just as shattered now.

… But Bolt was disturbed. Disturbed by the odd means of how he even got here. A lightning bolt from the sky... it had taken him from his dimension and threw him into this one. Penny and Mittens... they all saw it, and are probably horrified by the incomprehensible forces that intervened with all of their lives on that very day. It was a nightmarish concept for Bolt, and it continuously haunted him. It was completely perplexing... and frightening. He couldn't comprehend or even come CLOSE to understanding how it could have been done... and just that thought made sleep unattainable.

And now... here he was. …

* * *

It was the hardest day in the city so far.

The instant Brad woke up, he was overtaken by extreme hunger. They left the vehicle, and Bolt raced into the nearest restaurant to find Brad some food, who walked into the building and sat down at the nearest seat. Seemingly still sleep deprived, it was a matter of seconds until Brad's head was on the table, out cold.

Bolt crawled through the back of the diner in search of food, dodging the workers as they walked by. There had to be something! Something besides a lousy loaf of bread. The bakery was full of flour-products and Bolt knew this from the smell. He needed something filling, not something with numerous amounts of air-pockets. The kid needed actual food right now.

Then he saw it, a new order had been placed and freshly wrapped on the counter. It smelled incredible. Bolt leaped up and snatched it, and started racing toward Brad. "Got it!"

Just then, a worker grabbed the food and placed it in the hand of a customer. "I am so sorry! We never usually drop the food. Do you want us to make another one?"

The customer smiled, which angered Bolt. "Aw, no harm done. You guys work fast. Thank you very much." He walked out of the restaurant holding the aluminum wrapped sandwich like a triumphant trophy.

After that it took Bolt another several minutes to find a decent sandwich. _

_This better be delicious!_ Bolt thought to himself as he exited the restaurant, for some reason Brad wasn't even in there anymore. He put the wrapped sandwich down, "Hey, Brad!" He shouted, gazing in one direction then the other. He started walking down the sidewalk. "Where are you, kid?"

In the corner, Bolt saw Brad in the alley by the car, searching frantically for something. Bolt approached him, his eyes darting around with interest, "Um... " He looked up at Brad, "Did you lose something?"

The boy stopped and took a breath, slamming his hands on the trunk of the car. He looked up at Bolt with a red face, looking as if he's close to tears. Bolt's ears went down a little, knowing this can't be good.

It was odd... and it took a minute but Bolt was able to figure out what the problem was, and was puzzled by it, and how he hadn't noticed before. "The backpack..."  
The boy threw himself against the car in anger. Bolt's ears dropped seeing the kid so upset, and he walked over to him. The boy leaned against the car and, after sliding to the ground, banged his head on the door. "I lost it."

After an awkward silence Bolt nuzzled Brad lightly on the neck. "Don't." The boy demanded.

He brought his head back shamefully and said in a low, raspy and sorrowful tone, "Just trying to help..."

"I don't need it." Brad said with a sniffle.

Bolt's thoughts suddenly shifted to the sandwich he had left on the sidewalk. But... it didn't matter now. A sandwich that fresh would have been picked up by now, and Bolt couldn't smell it on the sidewalk on the other side of the building anymore.

"I'll find your bag." Bolt told the boy, and before Brad could respond the dog had gotten up and darted back into the restaurant one last time.

**_J_**

Afterwards, it had taken Brad almost twenty minutes to finally eat. He had been very attached to the backpack and couldn't think about anything else. Bolt could only assume he was also upset that now all of the bag's contents (including money) were gone; Therefore, deluding the opportunity for Brad to obtain food in an honest manner anymore. Convincing Brad to eat a "borrowed" sandwich is like trying to convince a cat to bark. It just couldn't be done without the proper patience...

The rest of the day though, backtracking in order to look for the bag, Bolt tried to remember where they had been. He knew Brad had given money to an elderly man the other day, and that they had made a stop in the park. But, trying to find Brad's scent with all of the smog caused by the city blocking his ability to pinpoint a location of the bag, there had hardly been any luck.

Bolt remembered a time when Penny had lost her cell-phone once, and how it was fairly difficult to find it by her scent, but he was still able to despite the surroundings.

But, this... was somehow different. It was winter time, and perhaps the cold made the smell harder to reach.

Hours and hours had been dedicated to looking for the stupid thing. Bolt wanted to say something to Brad, but the boy's spirit seemed to be crushed enough.

It was apparent though... there was a level of anger brewing inside both of them. A mutual disdain toward one another. Brad didn't like Bolt treating him like his parents did, unable to do things himself, and almost making him freeze the previous night. Then there was the stealing thing too, which Brad cannot comprehend how it could be, in any way, acceptable. He doesn't want to steal something that someone else paid for. That's just rotten-hearted. Bolt can't ask that of him...

But, then there's Bolt. In a disparaging situation being far away from home, and only existing in one kid's life in the real world, and the kid hates him. He feels bad and... somewhat responsible for making the boy run away to begin with... that means, in a way, everything falls on Bolt. He knew that it's probably himself that could somehow be able to make things right.

… But he can't even find a backpack.

It was an awful day... and it was only going to get worse.

_**J**_

Once the dark started looming over the sky, Bolt went indoors to find more food.

Bradley stayed outside, keeping his half opened eyes out on the streets and in the park, regardless of how they were turning red from exhaustion and lack of fluids. Some part of him was sure without a single doubt that maybe... just... maybe... his only source of surviving would show up, and no longer be lost.

He had left his home with that bag, with full-on faith that it would get him through all of the hard times and trials that he would face while being out there in the world by himself. He kept extra shirts, extra money, an extra jacket, and several other smaller doodads like flashlights and pocket knives in that backpack. It was going to help him through everything! It was going to keep him stay alive...

And now... he knew it's only a matter of time... but soon enough, he's going to die out here, and nobody is willing to help him. People walk right passed him as if he didn't exist.

He had nothing...

_**J**_

As Bolt went through the back door of the restaurant, he scolded himself for never thinking of it before. It made things a billion times easier when escaping. Chuckling a little at himself he started circling the building, He saw Brad in the front of the restaurant, but once he did his heart sank.

He was reminded about Brad again... that he most likely won't even care for the food. That idea filled Bolt with dread once again, which seemed to be the only thing he felt around Brad anymore. He wished he had stayed in the resteraunt where for a few minutes, he didn't have to think about Brad... just had to think about getting the food, and when he did, it made him feel accomplished, and even a bit joyful.

Despondently, he placed the food on the ground in front of him and looked down at it. His mind went blank...

That's when he felt it. The telepathic signal emanating from Bradly's thoughts.

Bolt was surprised... he hadn't heard Brad's thoughts in days, probably because his own thoughts were twice as consistent, but now he actually had Bradly's in mind.

He focused in on what Brad was thinking at that moment...

_**J**_

A blur of events followed.

Before Bolt was able to hear the last insignificant bit of what Brad was thinking, a tall man approached the boy. "You. Is your name Brad?"

The boy stepped back, "I don't know you."

"You've been in the papers. You're lost."

"Go away!" Brad tried to back up but the man grabbed his arm. Instantly Bolt rushed up there and lunged at the man knocking him backwards, and leaving him on the ground, completely bewildered.

"Go!" Bolt shouted. "We need to move!"

Other people watched Brad as he was racing down the street, trying to find cover. The man instantly got up and started shouting at the kid. Bolt was flabbergasted when the man started chasing them at a very fast pace. What does he want!

The chase led into a train station nearby. Brad looked as if he would-

Well, he did. He leaned over the side of the tracks and puked. Everything he had just eaten!

Bolt clamped his teeth on Bradly's shirt to pull him back from the tracks as the train was approaching. The boy coughed several times. "Don't ma-" He gasped for breath. "... Don't make me run anymore!"

"Brad, he's still chasing you. At the last second you NEED to get on that train so he can't follow you. I'll hold him off."

Brad dazedly nodded, the sweat on his head was shining from the station lights. "I'll try."

As the train pulled up, Bolt saw the human in the distance. He growled. Brad hid behind a large suitcase, but just then it's owner moved it and was dragging it toward the open train doors. He got up and instantly made a dash toward the doors. The human pursued him, like thunder he raced toward the doors. "That's my kid!"

Bolt's blood boiled and he leaped in the air with his claws and teeth bared, slamming into the man's chest and biting his neck. The guy squealed in pain, and even worse not knowing where it was coming from. He grabbed the invisible dog by the scruff and threw him hard with an unbelievably powerful arm. Bolt slammed into the ground, and tumbled a few times before his head smashed into a brick wall at 40 miles an hour.

Everything at that moment became a blur. Bolt thought he saw the man being lifted up and taken away by security guards. Then the pain overtook Bolt's body and everything faded into blackness. He was able to release one small, high-pitched whimper before he was finally gone. …

* * *

**_Now time for the extremely annoying and incredibly unnecessary author's note!_**

_My first chapter after a year and a half... frankly I'm wondering how I did. _

Did you like/enjoy this chapter? The story? Do you hate it? Why or why not? Does the grammar suck? …  
The comment box is right here, take a minute to say something and let me know your thoughts.  
I plan to toss a review back at anyone who leaves at least some good feedback.

Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
